micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Eleytheria
Welcome Hello! :) Because the wiki is so active and was without dedicated Admins for a long time, I'm sorry to say that at the moment we don't actually have our own working help pages (they are being written though!). For the moment, you're best looking at the official Wikia help pages - they should be able to show you how to use the wiki code. If you can't find what you're looking for there, try taking a look at Wikipedia's own help pages. Beyond that, looking at how others use the wiki code in their articles is always useful - and of course, the Admin team is happy to help whenever you need us. :) With regards to diplomatic contacts, most new nations will generally browse the wiki and find micronational states they feel are in tune with them. You should offer serious thought to joining both the Grand Unified Micronational and the Organisation of Active Micronations] also, which will provide you with a wealth of new diplomatic contacts to explore. The GUM and the OAM are the equivilent to the United Nations in this community, and each organisation has its own special advantages and disadvantages. Both organisations provide help for new nations, in different ways (for example, the GUM has a number of prominent economists). You may also want to contact established nations like the Federal Republic of St.Charlie, the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia and the Most Glorious People's Republic of A1 - these are micronations with a strong presence in this community and they should be able to help you find new diplomatic contacts. Sometimes these nations, because of their size and the respect they enjoy, will offer special assistance to younger ones. If you can't find a nation's e-mail, try leaving a message on their talk page, or the talk page of the user that made their article (you can discover who did this by going to the "History" tab and looking at the very first edit, which will be last in the listing). Thirdly, we don't have a strict set of guidelines unlike most wikis, mostly because of the sheer difficulty in enforcing them in a micronational experiment. However, it's usually good to look at articles about Erusia and St. Charlie if you want to create high-quality articles of your own - all of these articles are by Administrators and follow a general guideline. Looking at wikipedia articles on nations like the United States, the United Kingdom or the People's Republic of China is also helpful - these all have a detailed series of articles to draw inspiration from. With regards to signing, you can sign your name by simply typing four tildes in the editor (rich text or code - it'll work in both) like so: ~~~~. This will produce a signature with a time stamp. Usually it's best to put two dashes infront as well (--~~~~). I hope this helps! Feel free to ask if you need anymore help. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 20:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Quick friendly warning Hello again! I'm aware you're new to micronationalism and this community, so I figured I should give you a little bit of a head's up that your essay on micronational Communism might attract a fair bit of'' attention''. It's superbly written by the way - dear God do we need more writers like you on this wiki! There's a very strong Communist presence in this community (two of the largest, oldest and most successful nations in the community are both Communist States) and two of the community's "elder statesmen" and most respected leaders, Philip Fish and Robert Lethler are both dedicated Communists. There are few nations in the community that'' haven't'' been effected by Communism in someway. I know you've published the essay in good faith to stimulate intellectual debate, but I just want you to be aware of the fact it isn't going to get the warmest of welcome and you'll probably face a harsh reply from Robert Lethler (if he decides it's worth his time) that's at least five times as long. Robert doesn't really understand the meaning of "good faith" in cases like this! I just thought you might want a bit of warning before the dogs rear their heads, so you have an idea of what you might be in for and don't get taken by surprise. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 15:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello To Eleytheria, greetings: We would be glad to immediately initiate informal friendly relations with your nation. However, as Eleytheria was founded rather recently, I think that we should wait before starting formal diplomatic relations, as is the policy of the Austenasian Foreign Office. In perhaps a month or two, I may contact you again to discuss a Treaty of Mutual Recognition. In the meantime, I wish Eleytheria the best of luck. Warm regards, HI&MH Crown Prince Consort Jonathan of Moylurg and Austenasia 06:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey there. First of all, since I still didn't, I shall present myself. I'm Cajak, also known as Alexander Reinhardt, Prime Minister of St.Charlie and Admin of this Wiki. I rollbacked your edit because the newsfeed is generally used for important but relevant news. I am not saying that the founding of a micronation is not relevant, at all, but since a lot of micronations are founded every day, we decided not to use the newsfeed for stuff like that. I hope I answered to your question. :) --Cajak [★Admin★] 14:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC)